The Rise of The Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell
by Anonymous Wandmaker
Summary: To the outside world, Harrison Parker is just a simple orphanage boy, who goes to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, but to those who know him, he is the supposed squib son of the potters. #WrongBoyWhoLived #DumbledoreChoseNeville
1. Chapter 1 (09-19 17:37:27)

Harrison "harry" Parker was not an ordinary boy. Oh yes, he wasn't. You might wonder why one would think that, but he really wasn't at all. For he was the supposed squib child of the well known potters. Friends to the popular family of the longbottoms.

The longbottoms are famous for their son, young Neville. At a tender age of 1, he singlehandedly defeated the most dangerous dark lord since Grindelwald. His name was lord voldemort, or as the wizards called him, you-know-who or he-who-must-not-be-named.

Both boys became friends due to their parents knowing each other, and the fame both got into their heads. The potters were also famous as they were one of the oldest families of wizarding Britain. In the top 20. They had a seat in the wizengamot. Mrs Potter was a well known charms mistress and Mr Potter was a well respected and decorated Auror, along with Frank longbottom. Alice longbottom was an herbology expert. And Augusta longbottom, Frank's mother was on the Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry board of governors seat. Not to forget the longbottom family had a seat in the wizengamot. Also one of the oldest families too.

And who was to forget the Potter's best friends also close to the longbottom family.

First was Sirius black, the lord of the black family, also an ancient family. He was also an Aurors, best friend to James potter and fellow marauder. Their other friend was Remus Lupin, the quiet and middleman of the 3 friends, a fellow marauder. He wasn't rich as his friends and his family wasn't ancient like theirs. But he was comfortable in his own loner way.

Neville longbottom was a round boy. Round as in, beach ball round, Dudley Dursley round. He had brownish blonde hair and deep blue eyes. An only child of his parents and all around spoilt brat. Why wouldn't he be, after all, he was the boy-who-lived and he had the right to whatever he wanted. He was a brave boy though, but also fool headed. Thought himself to be powerful because of his title. He used it to boss everyone around, used his power and prestige like his best friend Charles Potter to feel on top of the world, just like a certain malfoy heir who in turn has Branded them as enemies, after all, Gryffindors are beneath us Slytherins.

Charles Potter was also similar to his friend in the aspect of weight. He had an unruly dark brown hair and his father's hazel eyes.

This 2 friends though weren't complete without their 3rd. Their lackey. The son of Arthur and Molly weasley. Ron weasley was a tall and gangly boy, who was made of hands and feet. He had ginger hair and blue eyes, like the rest of his 6 other siblings.

Charles Potter had another sibling. Her name was Dorea lily potter. She had her mother's red flowing hair that reached her elbow and her fathers hazel eyes. She had a bit freckles on her cheeks too and was average heighted. A year younger than Charles, and that made her best friends with Ginny weasley. Who also had red hair that was a shade darker than dorea's but blue eyes too.

you may wonder, if the Potter family were as known as I speak, where is Harry coming into this, he isn't even the boy-who-lived after all.

Harrison Parker formerly known as Potter was taken to his mother's sister's family to live there as he was thought a squib. But one thing they didn't think of was the Dursleys rejecting him. And they did, taking him to an orphanage and dropping him on the doorstep with a letter saying he was Harrison Parker(so they wouldn't be able to trace him back if his name was Potter at all) and that the other letter was sealed and should be read by only him on his 10th birthday.

Life in St Mary's orphanage was disgusting for harry. Not only was he bullied and ignored, but the food rations were bad, the rooms were a mess and he was glad to have his own room at least. The donations were spent by the new owner of the orphanage, miss Frida. Miss frida was the daughter of the former owner of the orphanage, but now she's retired, her daughter was a cow. Literarily. She was a fat ugly thing. With black him length hair and grey creepy eyes. She was around 39 years of age but she looked so unappealing to get any guy, or girl with her. So she too her time to punish the students. Especially harry because he went to a private and prestigious secondary school. Ofcourse the older boys and girls had always been jealous too, but it increased more. And harry really wasn't looking forward to his holiday.

Hus second year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry had ended 2 days ago and he found himself back in St Mary's orphanage. He hadn't gone out of his room for 2 days now because he knew they hadn't seen I'm for 10 months now, they'd ant to welcome I'm bck. Possibly lock him in a cupboard for a day, or put his head in a toilet or chase him up a tree again. Harry really didn't ant any of that anymore. Even magic didn't help due to the underage stuff going on.

He knew he had to do something fast. And do it he will. He had a plan of action. Last night, he'd snuck into ugly miss frida's room(that's what they always called her after all and it had kind of stuck) and went into her safe and stole 50pounds from her. He knew she might not remember it, after all, she was dead drunk in her room behind the office. Bitch. Besides, even if she did suspect, she might blame the other boys for it, she might hate harry a lot, but she hadn't seen him out his room since he came back, even if she wanted to suffer him just a bit.

Harry had a plan of action. Once it was 6am, he planned to sneak out of the orphanage through his window ofcourse which he'd leave open for his return. He'd then board a bus to go to London. Since he had no wizard money for the legendary Knight bus he'd always heard from his dorm mate Terry Boot.

Once he got to London, he go to the leaky cauldron and go to the wizards bank. He had only been there once to sign for a student grant since he was an orphan with no money, the school paid for them and gave them second hand things, so pretty much he hadn't bought anything from diagon alley or any wizarding district before. Maybe he could use out of his Money to buy something. No matter how small.

Dawn came fast and harry snuck into the bad and dented bathroom all the boys in the orphanage had to share. He couldn't do much and risk anyone coming in and seeing him, so he washed his face and brushed his teeth and snuck back to his room, locking it. Harry proceeded to comb his hair. He loomed neither like his estranged mother and father from the pictures he'd seen. And he never even wanted to see them anyway. They were a pure waste of thought and he hated them so bad. What he didn't know was that he bared an uncanny resemblance to the black family, in a handsome way.

When he got to the wizarding world, he'd planned to be the best he could be in his classes and best he was indeed. For the past 2 years he was the best overall which rewarded him with a stink eye from Hermione Granger, a Gryffindor. He was after all a ravenclaw and they were always the best. He learnt spells, curses, hexes, potions and magical theory beyond to the extent that he was halfway through his fifth year. How could he not be? He was after all jobless. Nothing to do in Hogwarts but find out more things, after all he had no friends, except Luna love good and terry boot who was just a friend but not as close to him as Luna is.

Harry also wanted to go to gringotts and find out about trust funds. He knew that pure blood families made for their children is they were not there for them or if they expected something else in the future. He wanted to know if he had one or something along the likes. But he didn't want to bring his hopes up high only to be disappointed.

Harry didn't look like his parents, no. You could day he was in between. He had jet black hair that wasn't unruly like his father's or Charles's, he had emerald green eyes, but not like that of his mother's. They were alluring and sparkled like the avada kedavra green. (Which ofcourse made girls loom at himself sometimes.)

He as very thin for his age and short but he put that down as malnutrition. After all he wasn't fat to be short like his brother, and he'd heard Charles boast about how his father was really tall.

Harry opened his window and began his climb down. His room was the second story so he was at least lucky. The orphanage was a 4 story building after all. As he climbed down, he scrapped his knee, but he still found his way down. He rolled his baggy jean up, it was just a bruise, nothing to worry about. And harry began his journey. He walked to the bus top and boarded a bus which collected 5pounds from him.

In less than 25 minutes, he got there and walked towards the leaky cauldron. He greeted the barman who greeted him back and helped him access to diagon alley. He didn't even ask about Harry's parents. He shook his head, wizards were just too weird. He walked around the alley. It was a beauty. This was the 4th time he was coming to the alley and it always breathe taken when he saw it. This was his first time Alone also and he planned to make the most of it. He walked towards the bank, the streets were a bit empty. Some shops opening and arranging their goods for a good business day. As he got to the bank, he noticed it was opened, the goblin guards there as imposing as ever. He wasn't surprised. From what he'd read about goblins, they were a very hard working clan. Binns was just an idiot when explaining about them in history class.

He entered the bank and saw just about 5 magical in and proceeded towards a free goblin.

"salutations sir, I'd like to get some information." He said politely. After all, from what he also knew, they didn't take lightly with disobedient wizards.

The goblin looked at him.

"What?"

"I'd like to know if there's a way I can find out if I have any vaults here."

"Yes, hold on. Rockfist!"

Another goblin came.

"Let him do an inheritance test."

He was ushered into another room and the goblin didn't even talk to him, rather grabbed a plain white parchment and a thing needle like thing. He told harry to stretch his hand forward and he pricked the finger. Blood poored on the parchment and words began to form.

"mr Harrison Parker, you have 2 trust funds and are the heir to the peverell seat." The goblin muttered the last one In what seemed like awe.

"really? What can you tell me about it? The vaults and everything? "

"the first trust vault is vault number 718. The Potter trust vault, so I'm guessing you must be related. It contains 1,200,000 galleons. As it is always added with 10 thousand monthly for over 12 years now. The peverell trust fund is filled with 38,000,000 galleons and this is because it has been untouched for over 4 centuries now. The male line had been extinct for over 700years but the female line for 400. It has kept going in other family bloodlines but in a tainted form. For example, the gaunts are the descendants of Cadmus peverell. But even now, they are almost extinct. Antioch peverell died without any descendants and ignotus had descendants in the Potter line. Although the blood was thinly tainted in all the families, it seems your blood won. Now you are the heir to the peverell line. The cloak of invisibility will most likely be in your trunk. It appears to the potters sometimes, but now that it has found its true master it will be yours now. Also, all the extinct family lines vaults that came from the peverells are now yours. They are always transferred into the vault. And as of now, the amount in the vault is 138 million galleons. "

To say harry was shocked. He was filthily and stinkingly rich.

"what about the founders, are they holder than the peverell family? "

The goblin snorted

"No they aren't. The peverell line as existed for over 3000 years. The Slytherin line came from ancient Greece over 1500 years ago, the Gryffindor line from France 1300 years ago and the ravenclaw line similar to the Gryffindors but hailed from Egypt. Only the Hufflepuff line is from great Britain. Which existed also over 2000. So even if the Slytherin, Gryffindor and ravenclaw lines are old. It might not be more than 2000 years. "

Soon, harry was out of the bank. He claimed lordship over the peverell line and now he can be recognized as an adult. Not that he'll tell anyone. He also decided to make the peverell vault more richer. He bought stocks from both the magical and muggle world and then transferred his Potter trust fund to the peverell one. He now had 39,200,000 galleons that he could use, without touching his main vault. Ofcourse, the potter vault will still be transferring money to his vault since they don't know, only now ot will be straight to his peverell trust fund. He calculated his trust fund. In the muggle world it would be over 190million pounds. He got a muggle card and a bag connected to the vault for when he needed both galleons and pounds.

It was around 9am already. Harry decided to go to knockturn alley. Take a look around. He bought himself a black robe that covered his whole body and had a hood to cover his head. As he entered, he could basically feel the dark magic taking over the place. He saw shops he was sure he wouldn't go to. Seriously! Centaur parts! What would he even need something like that for, it was ghastly!

But one caught his eyes. He entered the place. It was a medic store. He decided to buy some for himself when he saw one glowing orange thing in a bottle.

"Uh, excuse me, but what is that?"

The shop owner looked up to survey him.

"it's a medicinal potion. Contains all sorts of things. And cures all problems, from malnutrition, to stunted growth, to eye problems, and all sorts. It works under 24 hours too, but really painful and makes one feel like they're dying, especially if the healing has to do with healing bones or something similar."

"how much for it?"

"2000 galleons"

"ill give you 1500 galleons "

"1800, no less"

"1700"

"deal"

And he left knockturn alley. He bought all the things he needed before returning back to the orphanage, by sneaking in of course.

That night, he drank the potion and went to sleep, his sleep was as painful ad the man promised but the next morning he'd really changed. He was taller and less lanky, he had some muscles on him now, his face was much more defined and his eyes had specs of grey in them, his hair was wavy too . he looked like a great mix between a black and a potter and it was perfect because no one would suspect a thing except they dig into his life, which no one did when they had the golden trio to watch over. And he didn't mind that. He was after all, always a cutie that girls loved.

Weeks passed and harry kept going to diagon alley to get books, clothes, potions or just about anything that caught his fancy. He bought a charm that let the children of the orphanage and miss Frida ignore his room. He spent his time reading, learning things and eating well, and exercising.

Soon enough, the day to get back to hogwarts came. young harry couldnt wait.

wow!that was over 3000 words!! okay guys, please rate and review! this is my first story on fanfic. should i keep going?!


	2. Chapter 2

The day harry was to return back to Hogwarts finally came. He really wasn't looking forward to waking up extra early. He rushed to take a bath this time, grabbing his new trunk and went out the door, boarding a taxi to the station and soon he was on his way to Hogwarts.

Harry was in his own compartment and reading a book when his compartment door slid open and Luna waltzed in. She carried her luggage and smiled a ghostly smile at him.

"Hello harry…"

"hey Luna, lemme help you with that.."

Harry stood up and helped Luna put up her luggage. They then sat down. He noticed Luna had changed, if only a bit. Her hair was longer, her pale skin still shiny as ever. Her wand was tucked in her left ear and she wore a bottle cap necklace.

"so where were you Luna?"

"well I was in a compartment, but then I was asked to leave.."

Harry raised an eyebrow as Luna hummed while looking out the window. Luna's idea of 'asked' means to be rudely pushed out, so he was a bit concerned for his dear friend who was a bit different.

"asked by who?"

"ow, the golden trio and friends of course. You know, they look different this year—"

But harry definitely wasn't listening. He was fuming with anger. Just because they were rich and well known, the potters and long bottom family bossed people around and used their money to their gains. According to goblin rumours, their vaults had gone down over 12% the past 11 years. Not taking jobs so they could always hang around together and show they were above others. At least, that's what the goblins say anyways.

But harry had had enough. He definitely was tired of being looked down on like some street urchin of some sorts. And he had plans on how to do that. And the first was playing quidditch. That was something he'd always wanted to do. But he didn't have the money to get his quidditch equipment. And he definitely didn't want to use the schools own, first because they were over 50 years old, and second because he didn't want to die or have a grave injury because he decided to use the brooms.

He'd ordered for the latest broom stick from quality quidditch supplies in diagon alley and he would be receiving it 2 weeks into the school term.

He was cut out of his musings when Luna slapped her hair on his face which was tickling. He playfully glared at her as she sat across from him. Damn her long hair. She just smiled and shrugged.

"you look different…"

"yes, I found out a whole lot about myself this summer…"

"Like what? Are you descended from a crumpled horned snorkack?"

Luna asked and harry shook his head amused. Luna and her animals.

"uh, no. But I found out I was descended from the peverells. And I'm their heir!"

Luna's eyes dimmed when she heard the name and her pale silvery eyes loomed so faraway

"Be careful harry… when they find out just who you are, they'll sort to control you…"

Harry nodded grimly at Luna. She always seemed to know things without him telling her, like how he was the other potter twin.

She lost the creepy persona and brought out the Quibbler and began reading it. Upside down. Harry smiled at his dear friend. She would never change.

He sighed and brought out a charms book he was reading before Luna got in and continued reading in a comfortable silence.

Harry was in the carriage to Hogwarts with Luna, he had a huge smile on his face. He got to see Hogwarts once more and was so giddy. Staying in the orphanage wasn't as depressing as before, but he couldn't deny that Hogwarts was the first place he felt at home in.

Up ahead, he could make out the silhouette of the castle and sighed in relief, he was almost home.

They sat at the ravenclaw table while waiting for the new 1st years to be sorted. Nothing was out of place, except the Gryffindor students who were mumbling. His eyes caught the golden trio, well more like quartet. Neville long bottom, Charles potter, Ron weasley and Hermione Granger. Neville was still the same as ever, if only grown a bit taller which wasn't even noticeable. He looked less fatter than before which was something. His blonde hair still clashing. Charles potter was next to him, looking bored and every once in a while, yank Granger's bushy hair, who would in turn glare at him and turn back to read her book. Ginny and Dorea were busy giggling as they talked.

Soon the 1st years were sorted and food appeared on the table. Soon enough, harry was treated to the sight of some girls looking at him. He blushed beet red and looked down, playing with his food and Luna looking around curiously.

He heard the clearing of throat and looked up.

"Hey harry nice summer it was right?"

It was his friend, terry boot.

"ow yes, thanks for asking… how about you?"

"it was quite alright. I went to France to visit my grandmother. It was quite educating too I have to say. But bloody hell harry, you look different! What did you do, drink from the fountain of youth?!"

Harry blinked owlishly at him

"But… I wasn't even old before…"

Terry snorted and mumbled

"yeah right"

"Hey!"

Harry shouted indignantly at a snickering terry.

"just messing with you…"

Soon enough, they were heading back to their common room, of course a commotion occurred on the way, after all, its not Hogwarts without a commotion.

As they passed the Gryffindor table, Charles tried standing up from his seat but slipped and fell flat on his face. Being too full to stand up, he had to be levitated to the common room. Harry knew he would be smiling while sleeping this night.

The next morning, harry woke up pretty early, leaving his roommates in bed. Terry boot, Michael corner, Kevin Entwhistle and Anthony Goldstein. He did his hygiene routine and slipped on his uniform, walking downstairs and he saw Luna staring into the fireplace, probably waiting for him.

"soon enough, I'll find out just how you know when I'm done"

She looked up and beamed at him.

"Ow, well the blubbering humdingers told me"

Harry snickered and dragged Luna outside and towards the common room

"you know, I'd like to be there when you explain your conspiracy theories to Snape."

She looked at him interested

"you mean the one about Snape being birthed by a bat and a cave monkey? You know that's true harry"

She replied innocently and harry felt like he was going to die. They got to the great hall and settled down, eating a nice breakfast.

Soon enough, the others joined them, looking like they'd been crying all night with their red eyes.

"good night?"

Terry glared at him

"easy for you to say, I really Don't know how you do it!"

"that's because I'm really glad to be back here at Hogwarts"

He sighed wistfully and terry looked at him strangely before turning to his breakfast.

Soon enough, professor flitwick came over and gave them their time tables. Harry checked to see his first and groaned. History of magic was never a too thing. Sometimes in the class, harry felt he was dying and Binns knew.

The day passed swiftly and with no drama. Mainly because harry had no classes with the Gryffindors. But he was looking forward to a nice dinner.

As he got out of his class, he bumped into someone he didn't want to meet for a while. The Gryffindor quartet. Neville glared at him.

"why Don't you watch where you're going pretty face!"

Harry scrunched his face in disgust as Neville's spittle flew around

"Merlin! Dude, you watch were you're going. Oh, my bad, you can't actually stop yourself from waddling into other people…"

Neville's cheeks turned red at that but Charles butted in before Neville could.

"Who do you even think you are, some gryffindor wannabe?? You Don't belong here, now scram"

Harry just looked at him disinterestedly. In his mind though, he wondered how fun it would be, introducing him to the whomping Willow.

"are you done? Cause your breathe really stinks… like filch's I have to say"

"MY FATHER WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS!" Charles bellowed out. By now, most of the students had gathered around them and watching the spectacle. Hermione though, looked between indignation and running to get a prefect or a professor.

"Hmm, turning to malfoy already Charles? That's awfully disappointing" harry tutted at Charles. Ron though, finally figured out the situation, and like the lackey he was tried to butt in, but in the process he knocked down Charles and Neville with him, surprising along with Hermione's heavy weighted textbooks eliciting groans of pain and a guilty face from Hermione. Seems some people would be visiting the infirmary tonight.

Harry turned and walked away, towards the great hall for a nice dinner with Luna. He couldn't believe he didn't even have to raise his wand for the lot of them. Defenders of Hogwarts indeed.

He heard their groans down the hall as he turned to another passageway.

A nice way to end a good day. He thought.


End file.
